Questions Questions and Questions oh no
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: When Uo starts to ask questions.... it could test the insanity of the Fruits Basket Characters,rated T for safety & slight yaoi
1. There Right There

**Hi everyone !!! This is dedicated to my Best Friend Kiri-Sempai !!!! so enjoy !!! oh and the song is There right there from legally blonde the musical !!!!**

**Disclamier: Sadly I dont Own Furuba or they would be a second season already !!!  
**

"Hey Thoru I have a question" said Uo one Friday when she was eating lunch at Shigure's house, along with Hana and the rest of the sohmas.

"Sure Uo" Said Thoru brightfully (A/N is that a word???)

"You've been living with orange top and prince yuki , so you could tell me if the prince was gay right ?"

All of the sohmas turned to stare at Uo and as to prove her point she started to sing

"_There! Right There! Look at that pale, that tan-less skin".  
_  
Hana started to catch on and started to sing _"Look at those thoughtful purple eyes Oh please he's gay, totally gay."  
_  
Ayame came in to defend his lovely brother by singing :  
_"I'm not about to celebrate every trait could indicate the totally straight expotriate this guy's not gay, i say not gay_."

Everyone then began to sing  
_That is the elephant in the room well is it relevant to assume that a man who wears perfume is automatically matically fay?"  
_

Then kyo joining on in the song sang "_But look at his quoft and crispy locks"_

"_Look at his silk translucent socks."sang Uo _

Ayame in a smart voice sang_ There's the eternal Paradox look what we're seeing._

"_What are we seeing?"_ kisa whispered to thoru

_"Is he gay_?" sang ayame

"_Of course he's gay_." Interrupeted Uo … she was speaking though

_Or European_?" finished Ayame giving Uo the Evil eye

Then everyone in the room began to sing "_ Gay or European?It's hard to guarantee,Is he gay or european?"_

"_Well, hey don't look at me_." Sang Hatori

Then momiji wanting to get in on the game sang"_You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign play peculiar sports._"

_"In shiny shirts and tiny shorts._

_Gay or foreign fella?  
The answer could take weeks.  
They will say things like "ciao bella"  
while they kiss you on both cheeks_." Sang everyone

"Oh please." Said Uo

"_Gay or European?  
So many shades of gray_".Sang everyone

"_Depending on the time of day, the French go either way_."Sang Shigure

Then the rest of the sohmas continued "_Is he gay or European?or_"

Then Completely out of the blue motoko ( president of the yuki fan club) broke in and started singing:

"_There! Right There!Look at that condescending smirk.  
Seen it on every guy at is a metro-hetro guy's not gay, i say no way."_

Then again the sohmas and everyone else in the room ( seeing has how out of the blue the student council decided to drop by … how they know were yuki lives will remain history "_That is the elephant in the room well is it relevant to presume  
that a hottie in that costume_"

"_Is automatically-radically_" Sang Uo

"_ironically-cronically_" Sang Ayame

"_scurtinly-curtainly_" Sang Momiji

"_genetically-netically_" Sang Hiro

"GAY!  
OFFICIALLY GAY!  
OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY  
DAMMIT" at this point everyone was yelling

"_Gay or European_?"Sang Everyone

"_So stylish and relaxed_" said Kakeru

"_Is he gay or European_?"Sang everyone

"_I think his chest is waxed."_Thought Ayame out loud

"_But they bring their boys up different there.  
It's culturally diverse.  
It's not a fashion curse_." Sang Kagura

_"If he wears a kilt or bears a purse.  
Gay or just exotic?" Sang Everyone_

_  
I still can't crack the code_" finished Kagura .

_"Yet his accent is hypnotic  
but his shoes are pointy toed_." Sang Kimi .. Although this left Yuki thinking what accent???? .

_Huh.  
Gay or European?  
So many shades of gray_." Sang everyone …. Through all of this singing Yuki wondered if Ayame really knew that he wasn't really European ……

"_But if he turns out straight I'm free at 8 on saturday_."Sang motoko

"_Is he gay or European?  
gay or european?  
Gay or Euro-"_ Sang everyone

"Wait a minute!" Interrupeted Kyo"  
Give me a chance to crack this guy.  
I have an idea I'd like to try."

"The floor is yours." Said Ayame … as if they were in a court

So Mr. Sohma  
This alleged affair with Machi has been going on for...?

Then Yuki super confused said " What Affair???"

Emmett:  
And your first name again is...?

"yuki???"

Emmett:  
And your boyfriend's name is...?

Nicos:  
Haru……

***GASP***

I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You say boyfriend.  
I thought you said best is my best friend."Said Yuki Trying To cover up his mistake .

"You Idiot  
You lying idiot!  
That's it.  
I no cover for you, no more!" said Kakeru After Noticing he wasnt Yuki's best Friend

"Peoples.  
I have a big announcement.  
_This man is Gay and European!"_said Haru just guessing he was from france or Switzerland

"_you've got to stop your being  
a completely closet case.  
No matter what he say.  
I sware he never ever ever swing the other way.  
You are so gay.  
You big parfait!  
You flaming boy in cabaret_." He kept singing

"I'm straight!" Said Yuki

_You were not yesterday.  
So if I may, I'm proud to say,  
He's gay_!" Said Haru mockingly

_And European_!" Sang Everyone

Carlos:  
"He's gay!"Sang Haru

All  
_And European_!" Said everyone except for Motoko who was crying in hysterics with kimi and machi uin a corner, Hana who had gotten a snack and was eating , and Uo who was on the floor cracking up with Kyo

_He's gay_!" Sang Haru

All:  
_And European and Gay!"_ This time everyone but the girls crying in hysterics sang

"Fine okay I'm gay!" said Yuki giving Up

"Hooray!" sang everyone … minus Hana who had another snack and the girls crying in hysteric

"Fine. Okay. We're gay!" Said Haru &Yuki !!!!

Yuki's POV

Damn that stupid Uo just had to ask !!! Thought yuki after he saw the scene laid out before him : Thoru just pale & standing there.

Kyo & Uo began cracking up again along with shigure this time.

Hatori just like OMG !!!!  
Motoko ,kimi, and machi were still crying alongwith the rest of yuki's fan club who had arrived Magically

and then he saw ayame running over to him to give him a hug

and everyone else was just staring back and forth and him and haru …..

* * *

**Sorry im not much for yaoi and there was a slight parody so forgive me and gomensai !!!! still please tell if it was good or bad please **

**R&R**


	2. Cinderella

**Thanks to anyone who read the last chapter !!!! this is dedicated to you and PockyRAWRmuffins…. Enjoy !!!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits basket Uo would be doing this in the manga not the fanfiction.**

**Setting : Okay well all the sohmas and Uo and hana were invited to a sleep over at shigure's house, since shigure was in the main house and kyo & Yuki were someplace else .( use you're imagination ;)**

"Hey I was wondering what do you guys think about falling in love ????" Asked Uo at exactly 10:00 a clock .

then kagura started singing" _When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed, And she read me a story."_

Kisa then (who's mom did the same) sang "_It always was about a princess in distress And how a guy would save her,And end up with the glory"._

"_I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be_"Sang Uo

"_Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me_." Sang Hana

Then they all started to sing

"_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On my own I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself_."At the end they all started laughing at each other , But then at that moment Thoru said " but don't you guys wanna find love at all??? "

" The thing is Thoru that we do and "Said Uo then she broke out singing "_Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants somebody's soul heart and mind who's not afraid to show that he loves me"_

"_Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me_" sang kagura wilst crossing her arms across her chest

"_I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me_" sang thoru laughing her head off of how off-key she was !!!

"_When I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing_" Sang Kisa, surprinsingly loud.

"_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like Snow white waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On my own I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself__."_Sang everyone , But Uo sang a tad off-key and Hana & Kagura were laughing so hard Uo threw a pillow at them so they wouldn't break the song thingy they were doing .

"_I can slay my own dragons. ( MY own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams (my own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me_"Sang Mostly everyone except for Thoru who was singing back-up

"_So I'm gonna set me free_" sang Uo but then she was pelted by popcorn ?????who had popcorn she thought

"_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On my own I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side_"Sang everyone but when Uo sang Cinderella, set me free, waitinh , and come save me she was pelted with popcorn !!!! thing was that no one had gotten popcorn!!!

After this everyone broke out laughing, ….. & started throwing popcorn at Uo

**The Next Day At School**

"hey Uo why do you have popcorn in you're hair???" Asked kyo

Uo just decided to punch him.

* * *

**So tell me how it was by reviewing please !!!!!**


	3. Elephant love medley

**Thnxs to everyone for waiting o.0 sorry I was on vacation which is like a lame excuse so without further ado this chappie is for The Goth Twin for being my first reviewer !!!! Enjoy!!!!oh one more thing im skipping a part of the song and putting in the end**

* * *

*RING RING RING*

" Are you going to take that" Asked Akito when Shigures phone started to ring and they were on a date.

"why wouldn't I " said Shigure, then he picked up the phone

"shigure ??" asked Uo

"I' m he"

"oh perfect so can you tell me what love is ???"She asked

"well Uo " he started, Akito groaned & he started singing" Love is a many splendored thing, love, lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love" he finished smartly

" a girl has got to eat"said akito

"all youuuu need is looveee"he replied singing

"or she'll end up on the street" said Akito

"alllll you need is looooove" sang shigure again

"Love is just a game" said akito scoffing…Uo was listening intently at the lovers spew but of course shigure started singing & accidentally and without noticing closed the flip phone, hanging up while he did so

"I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me" he sang with a beat

"The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee " sang Akito as the waiter came with the bill …… and Shigure realized that he left his wallet at home.

"Just one night, give me just one night." He said when Akito kept glaring at him

"There's no way, cause you can't pay" She said turning her head to the side in a I-cant-believe-you-made-me-pay motion.

"In the name of love, one night in the name of love". He sang while on his knees practically begging

"You crazy fool, I won't give in to you" She sang this while barely casting a glance at him

"Don't" he sang dramatically " leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet love, oh baby, don't leave me this way".

"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly  
Love songs". Sang akito while kneeling down to where shigures was on the floor and looking at him tenderly (A/N ?!?!?!?!?!?)

"WAIT " He suddenly said , Startling Akito."My phone;were doing this for nothing I hung up on Uo".

Akito then stood up with a groan

Shigure dialed the Uo's number and she picked up & he asked her were he left of and she said " I think you were singing all you need is loooove"

"ah yes " he said, then sang " all youuu need is loooove"

"Oh please don't start that again " said Akito with a exasperated look

* * *

**I thought this one was more fluffy than funny X.X but so is the next 1 I think….the song will be the day after today from the goofy movie & the plot will be kyoXthoru and Uo will ask….well you'll have to read to see !!!!Oh I almost forgot the song was Elephant love medley by Moulin rouge.**


	4. After Today

**Hi again!!! This chapter is dedicated to Byakuya's baby** **for being my second reviewer and making awesome stories!!!!! ^-^ Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**Setting: At school, the 2 days before Summer Break. (Let's just pretend that they weren't going to a new grade k :)**

"HA Kyo you lose… Again" Yelled Uo after she had won to Kyo in a game of rich man poor man, for the fifth time that day.

"Oh come on Yankee I bet if I play again I would win" He yelled back

"That's what you said the past four games!!! So stop being a sore loser and get cleaning!!" She yelled back and forced the broom in his hands

"Baka Neko "Whispered Yuki while shaking his head and exiting the room.

"Oh and a hypothetical question for you Kyo…..when are you going to make a move on Thoru" Asked Uo while grabbing her book bag and leaving the classroom

"What crazy talk are you spewing Yankee??"He replied angrily.

"Oh don't worry Arisa (A/N I can't remember if she calls Uo, Arisa or Uo) He'll never have the guts to do it".

After that they just started laughing and left Kyo to his work

"_They've been laughing since I can't remember, but they're not gonna laugh anymore_" Sang Kyo Loudly while dancing with the broom

"_No more Kyo the cat & no more baka of the week like before_" Sang Kyo, but by this time he had already exited the classroom and was running down the hallway.

"_No more algebra test till September_" Sang Hana (A/N: the thought of Hana being preppy just makes me crack up so she just had to sing this part)

"_No more looking at losers like him_" Sang Yuki with a deep voice and pointing at Kyo

"_No more havin to cheat_" Sang Uo in a voice that mimicked Yuki

"_No Mystery meat_" Sang Haru who by the look had just had mystery meat

"_No more gym_" Sang Thoru and then momiji, Uo and Hana repeated it going higher every time.

"_Gonna move to the mall_" Sang Kimi while waving and some guy who was driving but was looking at her and crashed into a tree =D

"_Gonna live in the pool!_" Said Kakeru Imagining his girlfriend in a bathing suit

"_Gonna talk to Roxanne and not feel like a fool_" Sang Kyo although everyone kinda just stared at him cause he said Roxanne like who the heck was roxanne then kyo said"uuuh I mean Thoru".

"_'Cause after today I'm gonna be cruisin_'!" sang everyone

"_After today she'll be mine_"sang Kyo while Uo glared at him

" _After today my brains will be snoozin'_" sang Kakeru, Haru, Momiji and Yuki …The girls were to busy laughing cause Kimi had yet again caught another guys eye and he crashed into a fire hydrant.

"_If I don't faint I'll be fine_!" Said Kyo when Thoru sent him one of her dazzling smiles!!!

"_I've got forty more minutes, of home economics_" Sang Machi looking at the clock ( **A/N lets pretend she had detention in home ec. sense she can't you know be perfect**.)

"_Then down with the text books_" Sang Yuki while opening the door

"And up with the comics" Sang a random nerd passing who received many but many random stares…..

Then Thoru said something whispering to Uo and kyo sang "_Just think of all the time I've been losin' ,Finding the right thing to say, But things will be going my way, after today" _But right after he finished he went to go talk to thoru but someone else called him and he ignored her "_She looked right through me, and who could blame her?  
I need a new me, plus some positive proof that I'm not just a ca-at " _He sang

"_After today I'm gonna be cruisin'!" _Sang Motoko and Kimi

"_No more pep rallys to cut! Yech!"_ Sang Uo and Hana after they heard what Former Yuki fan club president and Kimi had to say…..or sing

"_After today my brains will be snoozin'!" Sang Momiji and Haru_

"_I'm gonna sit on my butt_" Sang Former president Takei

"_I've got less than an hour, and when this is ended ,I'll either be famous.._ " Sang Kyo (A/N he cant do it at shigures house cause shigure will be there and who knows what perverted stuff he'd say X.X)

_"Or you'll be suspended!" _Sang Thoru's theacher.

"_Just think of all the time I've been losin' ,Waiting untill I could say ... Gonna be on my own, kiss the parents goodbye ,Gonna party from now 'till the end of July  
Things'll be going my way, after todaaaaaaay .." _Sang everyone except for Kimi who seemingly had it has a hobby to make poor young men crash.

"_I wish that this was the day, ... after today_" finished Kyo softly…… and Uo just slapped him upside the head and whispered "try anything between this year and ill kill you and leave no evidence".

"on second thought it could wait for next year" Said Kyo

Lolz i like the ending although he seems a bit ooc , if any

* * *

**Lolz i loved the ending although Kyo seemed a bit OOC , Oh and if anyone hears a song and is like OMG i'd love to see which furuba characther would sing this you can always P.M me or in review mention the song !!!  
**

R&R


End file.
